A Simple Understanding
by cucumber-san
Summary: Their grief was eating away at them, but all it took to save them was a simple understanding of feelings. 2DXN


Hi there! I know I should be working on my other stories [ sorry :( ], but this one's been stuck in my head. Before you read it though, I should warn you, it's not really a happy story. Well, I won't hold you up with my rambling. But, if you look up the song 'Waiting' by Shiny Toy Guns, it goes perfect with the mood. Enjoy :) (Also, I don't own or claim to own the Gorillaz)

**A Simple Understanding**.

* * *

Pale bluish light streamed in through the window, grazing over the sleeping man's face and waking him out a deep sleep. 2D rolled over, still half asleep, unaware of the danger that loomed just over his head. Something clicked, however, and he jumped up from his bed. His curtains were open and the watchful eye of the enormous whale peered at him through the small window.

2D's eyes grew and he let out a choked cry. He stumbled backwards, his foot catching in his blanket, and fell to the floor. There was a sharp crack as his head made contact with the ground, making his vision swim with tears. 2D heaved himself up and half crawled, half stumbled to the wall, slumping against in silent thanks. The whale couldn't spot him here.

He crept to the window and hurriedly pulled the curtains closed, shutting out the whale and the morning light. 2D gave a sigh of relief and made his way through the dimly lit room to his bed. He fumbled under his pillow briefly, his hand emerging with a little orange bottle. 2D popped the lid off and shook a few out into his hand.

The round, white pills went down smoothly, even without water. 2D stashed the bottle again and brought his hand to his head, his long fingers raking through his spiky hair, and winced as he felt what was the beginning of a rather large bump. He silently cursed Murdoc, this was probably his idea of a joke, the sick bastard. After all, Murdoc knew he was terrified of the creature.

He hated it here, this rotting pile of garbage. 2D wasn't allowed beyond the the cold steel door of his bedroom. "Too risky," Murdoc had mumbled to the android. 2D had tried to make a run for it many times before, all atempts being unsuccessful. But he'd been down here for _months._ He was going stir crazy. The zombie films and Sudoku puzzles had only gotten him so far.

2D lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He could feel the pills making their way through him, bringing a euphoric numbing sensation that almost made him giggle in delight. At the same time, though, he felt immensely sad. He missed Noodle and Russel, he missed the outside world. He was tired of being cooped up in this tiny room and being forced to sing for the new album. He hated Murdoc for kidnapping him. There were so many things pent up inside him, he couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

So immersed in sorrow, he didn't hear the soft click of the deadbolt on his door, nor the soft padding of feet across the floor. 2D jumped at the warm touch against his shoulder. His eyes shot open and focused slowly on the face of his intruder.

"Noodle..." 2D's voice was a ghost of a whisper, her green eyes locked on his. There was something about her eyes, an emotion he'd never seen grace her delicate features, they shone with sadness. A sad, hollow look that made 2D's heart wrench. Noodle's hand found a way to his cheek and she rubbed her thumb against his soft skin.

"Luv, whatsa mattah?"

Noodle shook her head, her voice strangled and tense, "Why are you sad, 2D?"

2D avoided her gaze, "I'm...M'all alone. Murdoc don't care abou' meh, 'e left meh down 'ere to rot. I 'ate it. I nevah though' I'd see yew or Russ again. I though' yew was dead..."

It was the truth, 2D had never been lonelier. His family was gone, his best friend was a git, and all he had had, were the long, empty days to himself. Noodle swallowed the lump in her throat and bit her lip. She knew how he felt, she knew the haunting loneliness. The ache for the touch of another person, the yearning for anothers' voice. She had been alone for the last five years and time had taken it's toll, eating her away, little by little. It was agonizing, she needed something to fill the void and ease her pain.

2D looked to her again and smiled weakly, "I missed yeh, darlin'. Fings weren't tha same wivout yeh,"

Noodle loved the sincere look in his eyes, the utter longing that the false happiness failed to hide. All at once, she wanted to erase his pain. Noodle wanted wipe his tears away and devour his sadness. He was beautiful, God, was he ever. His sunken black eyes searched her face, his gaze making her feel suddenly shy and nervous, like a teenager in love for the first time. Noodle leaned over, her hand still on 2D's cheek, and buried her face in his neck.

She inhaled, the smell of his skin making her head swim. Noodle brought her face back up to 2D's. He looked confused, but also like he understood. The cool touch of her hand against his skin, the hungry, desperate look in her eyes made his stomach clench and his heart beat faster in his chest. Noodle lowered her head and pressed her lips into the corner of his mouth. 2D sucked his breath in sharply, his hands reaching for her arms, pulling her closer.

Noodle's lips found his, the softness of them surprising her, making want more. 2D's touch was like fire on her skin, tingly and hot. His kisses sent shivers down her spine. 2D broke away from Noodle and pushed her back onto the mattress. He grabbed the corners of his t-shirt and lifted it over his head, revealing his skinny torso. Noodle mimicked him, her shirt falling to the floor.

2D climbed on top of her, kissing her neck. A soft groan escaped her throat as 2D unhooked the clasps of her bra and slid it off of her arms. Her pale skin was covered in ugly green and blue bruises. Such atrocious blemishes upon her beautiful figure. 2D bent down and kissed each one in turn, the touch of his lips banishing the soreness from her tired body. Only her shorts remained, and those were quickly done away with.

He marveled at the wondrous expanse of flesh before him. 2D moaned, he _needed_ her. Her pureness, her innocence. Her touch filled the emptiness that had overcome him. He kissed her roughly, the sweet taste of her lips driving him insane.

Noodle's hands roamed over 2D's exposed body, feeling every nick, every scar adorning him. She toyed with his trousers, unzipping them slowly and then inching them down his hips. 2D sat up, his breathing soft and quick, and tugged his trousers off in one fluid motion. Noodle drank in his naked form, the little blue hairs that trailed down to his crotch. 2D was upon her again, one arm spreading her thighs apart.

She wrapped her thin legs around him and pulled him down. 2D fell flat against her, his skin burning from the contact. Now, it had to be now. He needed her, he couldn't wait any longer. The tip of his erection was already in position, rubbing her hot opening. Noodle bucked her hips at him and without further encouragement, he pushed himself inside of her. 2D let out a moan as he slid in painfully slow, Noodle's nails digging into his back.

Her breath was labored and hot in his ear. 2D looked down at Noodle, her half open eyes staring into his. This was perfect. So beautiful and delicious. So wrong. What was he doing? This was Noodle. Noodle for Christ's sake! But that thought was quickly wiped away as Noodle ground her hips into his, making him hiss loudly. He pulled himself almost completely out before plunging back in.

Noodle moaned quietly and 2D could have sworn he heard his name, mumbled softly under her breath. Her eyes were closed, a look of pure ecstasy on her face. 2D couldn't help but gape at her beauty. Noodle relished in the feeling of fullness, the feeling of 2D's manhood stroking every inch inside of her. She clenched around him every time he twitched; the sudden, unexpected movement making her cry out softly.

2D had worked himself into a slow, steady rhythm, but his emotions were getting the better of him. All the anger and frustration that had been building over the last few months had bubbled over. He felt himself getting closer and closer to the relief that he so badly needed and sped up his pace. Noodle matched his every thrust and ground her teeth together as all the loneliness and want flowed from her, she felt herself rising above all the pain and hurt.

They were slick with sweat, Noodle's hair clung to the sides of her face. 2D could feel her tightening around him, her voice hoarse and dry as she cried his name. Noodle trembled around him, the sight and sound of her release enough to send him over the edge. 2D collapsed onto Noodle, nearly choking as he tried to catch his breath. Noodle wrapped her arms around him, her body tingling relentlessly. 2D panted heavily as he felt the fire subside from him. They stayed like that, tangled in the blankets, holding each other, almost afraid to let go.

Almost as if it were automatic, they both knew that the moment had passed. That was all there could ever be. They had comforted the other in time of need, but there was the band to think of, if anyone ever found out...

If Murdoc ever found out...

Still, as 2D watched Noodle re-dress, a sadness lingered about him. She was amazing, she was lovely, and for little while, she had been all his. He settled back into the blankets, not bothering to put his clothes on, and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of her emerald eyes and horrifying emptiness.

* * *

I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it.

And, if you have a moment, please click the review button and tell me what you think!


End file.
